A Light From The Shadow Shall Spring
by Nieriel Raina
Summary: A COLLECTION OF POETRY based on Tolkien's writings from humorous to serious and some in between.
1. Fanfiction Addiction

**Summary: Just a fun poem in the spirit of Dr. Seuss...LOTR centric**

**Rating: G**

**Fan Fiction Addiction**

**by Nieriel Raina  
**

There's this thing I've found, called Fan Fiction.

Truly it's become an obsessive addiction!

.

I sit at the computer, I read and I write

As the world sinks away, all becomes lost, out of sight

.

When they see me, my friends always laugh and say,

"What new LOTR story have you read today?"

.

And I tell them all about the elf and his friends;

How they lived, laughed and conquered before the end.

.

And they all look at me, a strange smile on their face,

She's crazy, they think. She's got LOTR junk all over the place!

.

And that is just fine, they can think what they can,

I'm far from the only obsessed LOTR fan!

.

So I'll keep all my air fresheners, calendars and posters.

Does anyone know where I can get some Legolas coasters?

.

On and on it goes until late in the night

Until my poor fingers start getting tight.

.

Then it's off to bed for me to get some rest,

Otherwise, I'll never be able to do my best.

.

That is what every fan fiction author should do.

Perhaps, you know one just like me, maybe it's you!


	2. Drawn Westward

**Summary: ** A poem of Legolas's thoughts as he thinks about the sea and debates leaving or staying. Tied for 1st place 2008 MC Poetry contest: Angst.

* * *

**Drawn Westward**

Above me, high overhead,

A sky so blue

It reminds my heart of its desire.

: - :

Below me, beneath my feet,

A beach of sand

It shifts as the sight ignites a fire.

: - :

Before me, stretching endlessly,

A Sea so deep

It promises to heal my every pain.

: - :

Next to me, beside my head

A white gull cries

It screams to set sail and not abstain.

: - :

About me, filling the air

A scent of salt

It smells of the Blessed Realm across the Sea.

: - :

Behind me, lying at my back

A forest so green

It once held my heart, but no longer comforts me.

: - :

A Forest restored

A White City of stone

A colony in Glittering Caves

They call me to stay, turn from what draws me West.

: - :

Inside me, deep in my heart

Two pains war.

To stay, to go? My ultimate test.


	3. A Single Candle

**I wrote this a couple years ago. Not my best work but I thought I'd post it for the Middle-earth Express Prompt #96: Candle**

**A Single Candle**

**by Nieriel Raina**

**—  
**

A single ember, a ray of light,

A dancing flame in a world so dark.

The only Hope, this child so bright;

He was the way, the only spark.

—

Fatherless, so small, so frail,

On the back of a borrowed steed;

His mother broken, her face so pale,

Yet on she rode, her case to plead.

—

By their side, rode two mighty lords,

Determined to see their charges safely borne;

To Rivendell, across the Bruinen Fords,

A place where they could safely mourn.

—

And in the refuge, a valley safe from harm,

They found love, a family, a home.

The child grew quickly, full of charm;

And soon, it became his nature to roam.

—

Far he traveled into the lands,

For a purpose great yet long delayed;

Strength and healing were in his hands,

And he lived his life by the blade.

—

Until at last, the time arrived,

A Quest to destroy the Ring.

If ever he would have his bride,

Hope – Estel – must become King!

—

And yet that great and glorious Man

Began so small, a flickering star.

A child named Hope of a noble clan,

Who grew to become the Elessar!


	4. Twas the Night Before Yule

Disclaimer: Anything from Middle-earth you recognize belongs to Tolkien. Anything poetic you recognize belongs to Clement Clarke Moore. The utter ridiculousness belongs to me.

BETA: Fiondil (Thank you!)

Written for the Naked Yule Fic Challenge. The requirements are: You MUST include Legolas, Aragorn and Glorfindel; a naked elf, a horse, snow, a confession, and incorporate a Christmas image, such as: holly, mistletoe, wise men, star, drummer boys, etc.

* * *

Twas the Night Before Yule

By Nieriel Raina

'Twas the night before Yule when all through the Last Homely House

All the Elves were a-stirring, not a one of them did grouse

: - :

The garlands were hung from the rafters with care

In hopes that Lord Elrond soon would be there

: - :

The lords and the ladies had all abandoned their beds

In favor of feasting on fruits and on breads

: - :

And Elladan in his robes and Elrohir, the nice chap

Had just settled down in the Hall of Fire to recap

: - :

When out in the courtyard there rose such a clatter

The Elves sprang from their places to see what was the matter

: - :

Out of the doorway they flew like a flash

And once outside, stumbled to a halt and gasped

: - :

Ithil smiling down on the new-fallen snow

Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below

: - :

When what to their wondering eyes should appear

But a naked wood-elf, full of good cheer

: - :

Nearby a young Man child, laughing with glee

Clapped his hands as the Elf danced around an evergreen tree

: - :

And to all their surprise, the eagles, they came

Crying out as they dropped berries and fresh game

: - :

"Now Elladan and Elrohir, Now Lindir, Now Glorfindel

Come Legolas, Come Erestor, Come young Estel!

: - :

"Up to the porch, and then back into the Hall

Feast you this night, feast one and all!"

: - :

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly

So the elves all scrambled to gather the supply

: - :

Thus back to the house, the Elves all withdrew

With pheasant, berries, and venison too

: - :

Soon, with a twinkling, Estel heard a soft 'poof'

As if prancing and pawing of a tiny hoof

: - :

As he drew in a breath and turned around

A young horse burst into the hall with a bound

: - :

He was dressed up with ribbons in his mane and tail

And his coat shone white like the moon, so pale

: - :

Beside him, Gandalf gave a great laugh

As he entered the room holding his staff

: - :

His eyes, how they twinkled, under his pointed, blue hat

And when he laughed, everyone smiled where they sat

: - :

His eyes they shone with a light foregone

And the beard of his chin was as grey as the dawn

: - :

A long stemmed pipe he held tight in his teeth

And the smoke, it encircled his head like a wreath

: - :

He held a small scroll which he handed to the boy

Explaining the horse was now his, much to Estel's joy

: - :

Behind him came Legolas, a right naked, but handsome Elf

And the maidens all swooned, in spite of themselves

: - :

A wink of his eye and a smirk of his lips

Soon gave all to know he was naughty up to his ear tips

: - :

He spoke not a word, but went straight to the food

Leaving all to ponder, why he was nude

: - :

When Elrond entered the hall, his footsteps slowed

He raised a brow, then up to the naked Prince he strode

: - :

With only a look, an inquiry was made

And Legolas sighed, knowing a confession needed to be made

: - :

Thus he exclaimed with a wink, grinning like a fool,

"In Mirkwood we always celebrate naked on Yule!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Comments make great Christmas presents!

NiRi


End file.
